The One With The Broody DJ
by TheRenegadeSurvies775
Summary: Based on that one friend's episode where Phoebe meets mike. Chloe is a vet where she first meets Beca. What she does not know is that Beca is her mystery date set up by Stacie. what she also does not know is that Stacie bribed Beca to go but that's not it. Stacie does not even know Beca she just met her at a random coffee shop which made things much more interesting.
1. The Big Idea

"Stacie that is a horrible idea, I know I am lonely but I am not lonely enough to have to go a blind double date with you."

"It won't necessarily be a blind date per say, Chloe, it will be where we find each other dates for the night," Stacie spoke, "It will be where I bring your date and you bring my date simple as that and we see how things go nothing will go wrong.

"I don't know Stace I know you know a lot of weirdos."

"Come on Chlo it will be fun just show up with someone on Saturday that you think will be great for me and I will bring someone good for you I promise," Stacie said batting her eyelashes in a childish way.

"fine but you better pick someone good," Chloe Huffed and walked away.

I can not believe I am doing this, It's ridiculous, I know I have been single for like a year since Tom and I broke up and like maybe six months since Chicago broke up with but seriously I really never liked them In a way where maybe in the future it would be love. They were never people I looked and said yes one day I will marry you so I gave up look for people that would treat me somewhat right. The only person who I thought I truly loved was my Ex and turns out she never loved me well that's that. Nothing can be changed Time to live in the now I suppose.

Chloe walks into the Vet clinic she has been working at for five years she loves the familiarity it brings to her life. Chloe loves animals and she always wanted to make sure she can save a life so she put saving a life and her love of animals into a career. Chloe sits in her office it's been a slow week just the normal animal check up's this week with vaccinations and things like that. Chloe just does some paperwork not really caring about the world around her until she hears a knock on her door.

" , your 3:30 is here to see you, they are in exam room two,"

"Thanks, Bridget," Chloe says as she gets up from where she is to go to the exam room. Chloe looks at her Chart and it says there is Maine coon cat that is here for a yearly tick vaccination. Chloe walks into the room still looking down at her chart she looks up to see the black one-year-old black Maine coon looking at her but she can also see the owner of the cat. she looks at the chart and reads the name of the cat.

"Hello Mr. Bear," Chloe says stroking the cat's fur then sticks out her hand to shake the owner's hand," and you must be Beca Mitchell nice to meet you.

Beca sticks out her hand to shake Chloe's hand."Nice to meet you as well, I just need my main man here to get his vaccinations," Beca says petting Bears fur.

"Well you came to the right place, I will just check a few other things and then I will get to the shots," Chloe see that Beca nods her head in understanding and then goes to check out Bear. The whole appointment is mainly done in silence other than the times that Chloe is talking to bear like he is a child. Beca just watches as Chloe works not saying much other than smirking and nodding along to what Chloe is saying.

"Thank you for looking out for bear here," Beca says and sticks out her hand so they can part ways.

"It has been my pleasure, you can go see Bridget at the front desk if you have any problems with making further appointments," Chloe says leading Beca out the door and then leans down to stroke Bears fur, "it was nice meeting you buddy."Beca smiles and waves goodbye before leaving.

Chloe walks back to her office staring at nothing important. Chloe starts to stare off into space thinking about Beca.

She really is beautiful she really is a special person I just wish I could like meet her in a not clinical way. She did not say anything it really did not matter she still seemed like an interesting person I would like to know. I should really be looking for a date for Stacie. The date thing is tomorrow I think I know the perfect person for her. Chloe picks up her phone and looks for the contact she was looking for she waits for the phone to pick up than the person spoke on the other side of the line.

"Aubrey Posen speaking," She says with her business sounding voice

"Hey, Aubrey it's me I was wondering if you would like to go on a blind date thing with me tomorrow night. You get to be my friend's date and my friend is bringing someone for me so that is the whole situation please say yes I think you will really like her."

"I don't know Chlo blind dates are not my thing."

"you won't be alone it's like a blind double date, It will be fun come on Aubrey please I think you will hit it off her name is Stacie and she is really fun."

you can her Aubrey taking in a breath and Exhaling loudly,"fine...But if this goes bad you are buying me take out for a week."

"Yes thank you, Aubrey, you won't regret it Stacie is a great person we have been friends since grade school I am surprised actually you have never met her before."

"I am a really busy person Chlo I am barely at the apartment anyways with the trial that I am working on right now"

"I know Bree, well I will see you at the place and then we will get ready tomorrow for the date we are going on."

"Sounds like a plan, alright well I have to go okay bye"

"yep see yeah bye"

"well I hope tomorrow is going to well," Chloe says aloud to herself and then picks up all of her paperwork and makes her way out of the building

"See you monday Bridget," Chloe yells over her Shoulder while opening the door.


	2. Didn't See That Coming

It was well into the afternoon and Stacie was about to head to the lab to work on one of the huge projects she is working on for NASA. Stacie just got Chloe to agree to the double-blind date thing the only problem was she realized that she has to find someone for tomorrow and she has no one in mind. Stacie might be really smart when it came to anything that had to do with math science and basically, anything had to do with academic achievements, but not so well at thinking ahead which is pretty ironic from someone who actually creating the future. Stacie frets for a long time on who she would bring to the dinner for Chloe's date. Stacie basically just says screw it and goes into a small cafe that serves really good coffee cause she could really go for that right then and there.

Stacie enters the cafe and takes a seat at table closest to the window she always sits at while also thinking about what her next move on her project will be. When she sees a gorgeous blonde, she is wearing a nice black pantsuit and has briefcase by her feet with a few files spewed all over the table she is sitting at. Stacie feels like a creep just staring at her with her mouth hung open just a little. That is when she heard someone clear their throat.

"Hey, Stacie how are you haven't seen you in the place in a couple day got a new project your working on."

"Oh hey, Emily uh yes I am working on a new project how are you," Stacie says a bit flustered.

"Yeah I'm good, do you want me to get you the regular," Emily says smile.

"Yes, that would be great thank you," Stacie says Taking a quick glance at the blonde.

"Okay great, I will be right back with your coffee."

Stacie just smiles and begins to get back to work fifteen minutes later Emily comes back and put Stacie's coffee on the table. Stacie's thanks Emily and gets back to work. Stacie is there for maybe a couple hours when she notices that the blonde is still there. Stacie really wants to say something but is not really sure what to say usually she has no problem talking to people, but for some reason, she just can't approach the girl without second guessing everything she is doing. So Stacie just stays where she is and every now and then looks at the girl hoping she doesn't get caught in the act.

Stacie, when she feels like she has done a lot of work on her computer, decides it might be time to see how things are actually going back at her job. She pays for the drink and thanks Emily on the way out.

It is around nine o'clock when she gets back to her apartment and decides to work a little more at home totally engrossed with the work she is doing. around eleven she decides she should go to bed and that is exactly what she does the last thought before she goes to bed is the image of the blonde she saw at the coffee shop.

Stacie wakes up later in the morning and makes a few calls regarding her work. Stacie than gets ready for the day since it is just about noon and goes the cafe she goes to almost daily. Stacie was maybe hoping to see the blonde there but disappointed when she's not there. Stacie is bit disappointed but sit in her favorite spot at the cafe and then starts to work. Emily says hello and gets Stacie her coffee when she gets a message from Chloe.

: So for the double date thing are we going somewhere nice or going for something casual.

Stacie for a quick second did not know what Chloe was talking about. Then it hit her

"SHIT," Stacie says a bit loudly a few people look at her weirdly but go back to whatever they were doing.

Stacie: We are going to a restaurant but wear like dressy casual you know what I mean

: Yeah totes thank you

Stacie: Yep No problem

Stacie than realized what the equivalence of a heart attack felt like. Have a ray if emotions sprawled on her face Stacie starts to think of ways to find a date for Chloe. Stacie goes through her contacts realizing her contacts are made up of just Chloe and most of her colleagues so if they mess something up they can call her right away. Stacie than looks around the cafe thinking that there must be one person Chloe might find attractive. That is when she looks at a brunette, the girl is small and looks and pretty and also looks quite "alternative also gay," She looks like a real badass Stacie's thinks and Chloe needs badass in her life. If she remembers correctly Chloe likes her women fun sized to, so here Stacie is walking up to brunette the girl has headphones on so she does not look up when Stacie walks up. That is when she taps the girl on the shoulder and points to the chair across of her. The takes off her headphones and nods. Stacie takes a seat and that is when she opens her mouth to hopefully persuade the girl to go on the double date with her.

"Hello, my name is Stacie you look like a really cool person."

The girl looks at Stacie strangely,"um thanks."

"What is your name may I ask."

"uh my name is Beca"

"Ah, cool name sweet..okay so here is the deal I have a friend that has been mainly single for the past year and like needs to go on a date or something. Now I set this double date thing with her where I bring a date for her and she brings someone for me I won't get laid but hopefully just meet someone if you know what I mean. Anyways I totally forgot so I am here asking if you would be the person I bring tonight I will pay you are something or like buy you coffee for a month I could care less how I pay you back I just need you there," Stacie says mainly out of breath at the end of her spiel.

"I really don't know how to respond to I mean dude sound freaking crazy."

"I need this I know that the girl that would be your date is hot I should know she is my friend."

"How do you even know if I'm gay or not."

"You just look really gay also I have an excellent gaydar."

"I do not look gay"

"yes you do," Stacie says with a smirk," but seriously I will do anything to pay you back. Also, I know that Chloe likes fun-sized people," Stacie than winks.

"whatever, and dude that's just rude I am not fun-sized I'm 5'2."

"Like I said fun-sized"

Beca scowled at the comment. There were a few minutes of silence before Beca answered.

"Fine, what the hell, but I want coffee every day for two months."

"Yes, thank you, you do not no know how much you are saving my ass."

"Yeah, it's whatever so when and where do I have to be at this place."

Stacie writes down her number along with the place that she planned they all go to,"here you go."

"thanks," Beca says in a monotone voice.

"Well see you tonight at six," Stacie say when she packs up here computer and then thanks Beca again. Stacie then goes to the front counter and pays for her and Beca's drink than thanks the girl behind and yells goodbye to Emily on the way out.


	3. Coffee Effen Coffee

I must be crazy I mean legit crazy. I am going on a date with some random ass person, not only that but I am being set up by a complete stranger. Yep, I am officially crazy I mean I must be the only person in the world who would even consider doing this. But the coffee is so goddamn good. I mean I was fine with the coffee back at the old place, but the coffee here is even better and I still must be crazy for agreeing to go on a date for COFFEE EFFEN COFFEE but you know what screw it.

While Beca was having a mini conversation with herself. She was met with her huge ass cat bear who even looked like a bear due to his black fur and his monstrous size. He was at her feet as she walked in and started to obnoxiously started to meow.

"Hi, buddy I'm guessing you're pretty hungry," Beca said while leaning down to stroke his fur. The cat just meowed and then purred in response.

Beca feeds Bear and then starts to busy herself around her house until she feels the need that she needs to get ready for her double-date thing. Beca after throwing on some headphone goes into the spare room that is dedicated to many musical instruments, and all of the DJ equipment a person could ever dream to have. Beca sits at the desk where her computer is so that she can work on a new song she is producing for the small singer that she has been working with on youtube.

Beca Has her own youtube channel dedicated to the music where she produces either song that someone wants to calibrate with her or mixes that make some of the big time DJ's jealous. Beca has to move because she just could not stand the place she grew up in anymore there were just too many painful memories that come with being there, so being who Beca is decided to leave not being able to stand it anymore.

Beca works on the new song for a good two hours before she hears the door open. Knowing who exactly who it is decided to ignore until her annoying roommate/best friend comes barling through the door.

"BECAW was up buddy," Jesse yells as he comes through the door.

"One, don't call me that. Two I have a date tonight."

"Oh yeah, who is this girl that you are meeting up with tonight."

"No idea it is like a blind double-date thing...I don't know but I get free coffee for two months out of it so I was so game for it even if it is weird."

"You would do anything for coffee would you."

"Yes, yes I would."

"And people think I am the weird one in our friendship,"Jesse snarks

Beca rolls her eyes at Jesse's comment,"you are the weird one jess."

Jesse grumbles to himself about how it's pretty debatable. Jesse then stares at Beca with one of those Shit-eating grins that Beca hates, because she knows that Jesse is going to make fun of her but before he can get a word in Beca beats him to it.

"The Cafe that I have been going to serves really good coffee," Beca defends herself, "also I think that I need to finally get out and do something I don't know."

"Wait is that how you ended up doing this double-date thing."

"Yeah, basically I was just minding my own business when suddenly this drop-dead gorgeous brunette comes and asks to sit at my table."

"I thought you were into blondes," Jesse says interrupting Beca.

"I am but you would be blind not to notice, now let me finish my story," Beca playfully snaps,"like I was saying this girl sits at my table and she starts rambling about how she forgot about this date and forgot to find someone for the date and whatever so she bribes me into going."

"This is one of the weirdest first date set up I have ever heard," Jesse deadpans.

"Yeah, well like I said I get two months worth of coffee, and the way I see a hot date so I think it is win-win Situation."

Beca and Jesse talk for a little bit. Jesse is making fun of her a little bit but it is all in a teasing manner. Jesse and Beca have been friends they were basically born there moms were friends, so they ended up being friends by default but they more like brother and sister I mean from a distance they kind of do. But Jesse has been Beca's rock for years. Jesse has been there through all of the hard things that Beca had to go through the last five years and she is just starting to feel like things are starting to get back to the way things used to be. Even though Beca finds him annoying ninety-nine percent of the time that does not stop her from actually feeling like a real person around him, and not some random lonely person.

Beca is about to hit Jesse in the head for one of the many stupid comments he made when she notice's one of the clocks in the room reads five o'clock.

"damn it, Jess I have to leave in a half hour if I am ever going to find this place and I am not even ready yet."

"Well then get ready just wear like one of your "nice" flannels and a simple white shirt underneath it and put on simple black skinny jeans and to top it off wear a simple pair of black vans."

"Thanks, Jess you are legit the best, also could you like type this address into my phone so I can easily navigate my way there."

"Kay do you know where the paper is," Jesse asks.

"Yeah, It is in my coat pocket on the chair in the living room."

"Did you know I invested in a coat hanger for a reason," Jesse says.

"Yes I know but I am too lazy to put it on the hanger."

"sometimes you are impossible."

"I know," Beca says with one of her signature smirks in play. Jesse just ends up rolling his eyes in response.

Beca is just at her door phone and wallet in her jacket and makes her way to open the door.

"Well here goes nothing," Beca mutters to herself and makes her leave out of her apartment.


End file.
